


My Hero

by belovedhell



Series: Superheroes J2 [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bottom Jared, Confessions, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Angst, High School, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mutant Powers, Possessive Jensen, Self Confidence Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Jared had been having doubts and second thoughts ever since he let Stephen get away. Luckily, Jensen was there to stop him, and even told Jared his true feelings. Would Jared stay or go?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this fic... I didn't know how to end the chapter. There's also fluff and cheesyness and slight angst, whoops. I don't know if I should have this series completed now or keep going. What do you guys think? Talk to me. Also, I do drabbles on tumblr, I don't post them on here since they are less than 1k. Feel free to send me a request there for small drabbles! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are lovely and appreciated.
> 
> *Must read series to understand the story

It had been two days since the attack on the Institute. Everyone was helping repairing the building, the fire did a lot of damage once the flames were gone. Chad and a few other heroes with fire-related powers lowered the flames, while others with ice powers finished the job to cool it down. The aftermath was chaotic.

Jared had been numb and miserable. Jensen completely ignored him since the incident— this time he did not acknowledge Jared. No 'Hey Jared' or a small wave. Nothing. It was like their friendship was over...

Maybe, it was better this way.

Chad tried to cheer him up and even bitched at him nonstop. When Jared told him that Jensen was avoiding him, Chad fucking lost it. His first thought was that Everloser was a dick all along and hurt Jared purposely. It appeared that way, but it was deeper than that. Jared decided not to tell Chad anything else, especially about Stephen. There would be a chance that even his best friend would be disappointed in him for letting Stephen— the traitor— get away.

He just wanted to be alone. No Chad. No Jello. No one.

Currently, Jared was in his dorm, he was lying on his bed and fiddling with the card in his fingers. Jared stared at the queen of hearts card, then sighed as he dropped his hand. He was beginning to have second thoughts about being a superhero.

Stephen's words echoing in his mind wasn't helping. Jared started to tear up for the second time, all he wanted was to be accepted by his peers and have someone _like_ him more than a friendly manner. Sadly, he ruined his chances with Jensen. But did he regret his decision for letting Stephen go? No. Not one bit.

It was getting dusky outside and the clouds had darkened, it was most likely going to be raining by the next hour. The gloomy weather matched Jared's state, ironically.

Taking one last look at the card, Jared's nose scrunched as he banged on his night stand. He was done. Jared was sick and tired of not being accepted, being seen only as a lame hero who was unappreciated.

_Can you really call this place your home? Come with me. The Infernal Organization will welcome you with open arms and you can be yourself without being bullied. Like you said, sometimes you have to have faith on where you'll end up._

Jared stood up and marched to his closet. He pulled out a duffle bag and began to put his clothing in there. Jared was fucking done. This was what he wanted. He was finally going to leave.

Once he packed up everything, Jared put the strap around him. Everyone was probably in their dorms by now. No one would see Jared slip out. Not like they would care anyway—

Wait... Chad.

Jared frowned. Chad was the only good thing in this fucking school. Jared wrote him a quick note, no, an apology. Jared knew if Chad found out about him leaving to Infernal Organization... he had no doubt that Chad would follow him. Jared didn't want that. Chad was a good person and he was heading in the right path.

He didn't want to mess that up for him.

Jared finished the letter and left the dorm. He easily made his way down the hall and slipped the envelope under Chad's door. Chad would see it by morning since he was probably asleep right now.

"Bye, Chad," Jared whispered.

Jared lifted his hood and quietly headed outside. He made sure no one saw him, he knew some staff members were monitoring around. It was passed curfew, after all, everyone should be in their dorms.

Droplets of water hit his cheeks as he hurried towards the gate. Jared panted as he ran— well, leaped— he was almost out. His clothing was getting drenched and his shoes were muddy, but Jared didn't care. He kept going. No one could stop him—

Suddenly, someone grasped his elbow, preventing him from going any further. Jared stumbled backwards, caught off guard by the sudden action. Shit! Someone had spot him and were going to make Jared go back without a choice. Jared attempted to get away before the stranger could get a good look at his face and report him to the dean. It would look bad if Jared was seen outside after what happened two days ago.

However, the stranger just wouldn't let Jared go, in fact, it was damn near impossible to get out of his grip. This guy had a strong hold on him. "Jared," the voice that he hadn't heard for a while said. No way.

Lowering his hood, Jared looked directly at Jensen in shock. "Jense— What do you want?" Jared questioned as he finally pulled away. Jensen's clothing was the same as his: wet and muddy. Jared had to squint due to the rain since it made it harder to see— Seriously, his shirt underneath his hoodie was also getting soaked.

"Where are you going?" Jensen's voice hinted sorrow. Jared didn't want to tell him the truth, he saw no point in even talking, but he owed it to Jensen for not reporting him. For not telling Morgan that he let the traitor get away.

"I'm leaving," Jared said firmly. "I'm joining the Infernal Organization. It's better this way." He turned around and started to walk away, however he didn't get that far as Jensen slammed him to a nearby tree, his duffle bag sliding off his shoulder.

Rain wasn't hitting them anymore, much to Jared's relief. Now they could clearly see each other and their faces were only a few inches apart.

"What the hell do you think..." Jared's words faded as he saw Jensen's expression. He was angry and hurt, it was an expression he had never seen on Jensen before. It scared him. "Jensen?"

Jensen gripped Jared's shoulders tightly, a growl escaped his lips. "You can't leave!" Jensen peered at him as he declared, "You are better than them, Jared!" He said it again— the words that made Jared cringe, and then shifted to anger.

"Stop saying that! I'm not better!" Jared hissed, then softly uttered, "I'm a pathetic hero. I get bullied because I look like a freak. Do you have any idea what that's like? Horrible. You've ignored me and have been avoiding me. And you know what? It's okay. I don't know why I got my hopes up. You're the golden boy. You're the perfect superhero. Why would you even care for me? I'm a nobody."

"Don't say that!" Jensen snarled.

"It's the truth! No one cares for me... No one would ever love someone like me—"

Jared didn't finish as Jensen's lips attacked his. What? The kiss was rough and out of nowhere, but underneath was tenderness and an overwhelming emotion. Jared didn't want to kiss back, he shouldn't because this could all be a ploy... and yet, Jared couldn't resist. Jensen was someone that Jared had developed strong feelings for. He closed his eyes when tears began to fall down his face for the third time.

It was his first kiss.

Jensen pulled away, he rested his forehead against Jared's. "I care..." Green eyes softly looked at him and Jared did the same, causing his breath to hitch in the process. Jensen looked like he wanted to cry himself. "...because being without you hurt me. Every single moment I've spent with you was the greatest moments of my life. You didn't see Everlaster. No. You saw just Jensen. You just saw me." He cupped Jared's cheek. "You mean so much to me."

Jared's chest was rising and falling, and his heart was beating nonstop and he felt like it was going to explode. He couldn't stop his trembling voice from coming out. "You were an asshole to me," Jared sobbed. "I thought I finally had a chance with someone. Then you ignored me and pretended I didn't exist. That hurt. It made me feel small and unworthy."

Slowly, Jensen hugged him as Jared cried. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly. "That wasn't my intention. I'm so sorry." He caressed his wet locks and kissed his temple. Jensen felt like an asshole for hurting Jared. That was something that he never wanted to do.

Jared calmed down after a few minutes. He cried his eyes out, he had everything bottled up for a while.

Jensen kissed him again— and this time Jared kissed back, hungrily. He wrapped his arms around Jensen, hoping his warmth would give him some comfort. They were lost with one another, filled with a strong sensation. Jared felt hot and his stomach wouldn't stop churning.

Clothes started to come off, Jensen took his own hoodie off while Jared pulled off his shirt. Jared shivered when Jensen touched his bare waist. It wasn't cold at all, it was hot. Jared wanted more. Both were shirtless in a few seconds.

Jared didn't know how it happened, but the next thing he knew was that he was lying on the moist grass with Jensen between his legs. He was looking at Jensen this whole time. Jared was mesmerized. For the first time he was closely watching Jensen's movements. The way he moved his hands, the way his breathing had changed, and the way he smiled so softly at Jared.

Fuck. Jared suddenly felt embarrassed what he was about to say.

"J-Jensen," he uttered out, "I've never done this before." Sex was something Jared found hard to get. Of course, he got horny and masturbated but that was it. Even Chad had more experience than him.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you— Shit! I don't have a condom or lube with me," Jensen groaned.

Jared blushed, then cleared his throat. "Uh, there's some in my duffle bag. Check the pocket." Jensen raised his eyebrow and eyed Jared somewhat suspiciously. "I was not going to leave that behind!" Jared said in defense. He could imagine Morgan inspecting his room, everything gone except condoms and lube... Yeah, that would be humiliating.

Chuckling, Jensen ducked down to give a chaste kiss to him and then retreated to get the stuff. Jared took the opportunity to stare at the charcoal sky. The rain was still pelting, yet it wasn't so bad.

Jensen returned— but with a frown— in his hand he was holding the queen of hearts. "Why do you have this?" Jared propped on his elbows to see what Jensen was talking about.

As soon as he saw the card guilt washed over Jared. "I found it in my pocket. I didn't want to rip it or throw it away. I wanted to return it to Stephen." Jensen growled at the name and pushed Jared down.

"You're mine. No one else's," Jensen declared as he gave rough kisses and slipped a slick finger inside him without warning. Jared scrunched his eyes at the intrusion, it hurt at first, but Jensen made sure to stretch him.

Fuck. Jensen was hot when he was possessive. Jared found it kind of cute. The thought of Jensen getting jealous when Jared wasn't paying attention to him was a little humorous.

"Never wanted anyone like I wanted you," Jensen stated. "I don't ever want to let you go." Another finger was pushed in, and then another— Oh god. Jared moaned. It was too much. He could feel a wave of heatness forming in his stomach and his cock was twitching, aching for attention. Jared panted as he tried to keep his eyes on Jensen. It would be a shame if he were to miss this.

Jensen's free hand was tenderly rubbing his lower thigh, his hair was plastered down by the rain and drops of water ran down his freckled cheeks. Jared got a feeling they were both going to get sick— Well, Jared was cold-blooded; maybe he could get away with—

Jared let out a cry as Jensen hit his prostate. "J-Jensen?" Jared blinked when Jensen pulled his fingers out, feeling empty and cold altogether.

"Hold on. Need to..." he trailed off, ears turning red, matching like his cheeks. Jensen popped his button off and pulled his jeans and boxers down. "Let me know if I hurt you, okay?" Jared nodded, desperately waiting for Jensen to continue.

Jensen poured some lube on his cock and steadied it over Jared's wet hole, the head of his cock slowly entered inside him. Jared grimaced, not used to the feeling of burning down there. He tried to take deep breaths and relax his body. A little difficult.

Once his hilt was buried deep inside Jared, Jensen groaned at the tightness. To distract Jared, Jensen nibbled on his skin and whispered sweet things into his ear. Then when Jared was ready he began to move, at first slowly before picking up his pace. Both were in need of release.

Jared was screaming in ecstasy, prompting Jensen to kiss him, he didn't want other superheroes to hear them. Sure, it was raining outside but that wouldn't stop the heroes who had super-hearing.

Wrapping his arms around him, Jared came on both their chests while saying his name. Jensen smiled into the kiss and thrust harder inside him. Jared moaned, lips clumsily tingling as Jensen slipped his tongue inside him. His body felt like it was on fire. Jared never wanted this to end.

Jensen pulled back and grunted as he spilled inside the condom. Jared shut his eyes and let out a puff of warm air, his head rested against the grass while his arms fell to the side.

A soft chuckle could be heard next to him. Jared let the afterglow overtake him. "You wouldn't happen to have a blanket in your bag, would you?" Jensen asked, his fingers playing on his arm.

Without answering, Jared pulled out a blanket from his bag without looking. "I came prepared," Jared grinned.

They both covered themselves underneath the blanket and held one another. Jensen cuddled beside him, his warm body comforting Jared's. Staring at the cloudy sky once again, Jared noticed that the rain was beginning to slow down.

"Please don't leave," Jensen breathed, holding Jared close.

Jared tilted his head to the side and said, "I won't." Honestly? He saw no point of leaving now. Jared found someone special, someone who thought the same about him. Why would he ever leave that?

* * *

"I'll see you later, Genevieve, Danneel!" Jared said. He waved bye at them before making his way to his locker. It was a good day for him. Jared began to talk to Danneel and Chris, Jensen wanted them to get to know each other. They turned out to be nice people and easily made comfortable conversations with Jared. Although, he wondered if Chris figured them out... Probably.

Chad never found out about the envelope. Thank god. Jared had to break into his dorm— with the help of Jensen— to retrieve the letter. He was happy that Chad was a heavy sleeper.

Jared closed his locker with a smile on his face. He felt okay, almost like his own self again. There were some doubts still lingering in his mind, but Jared knew that they would fade over time. He wasn't alone anymore.

"Jared! Hey," Jensen called him, halting Jared in the middle of the hallway.

"Jensen? Is something wrong?" Jared saw that Jensen's face was red, but not from running… almost like he was excited. Jensen tilted his head upwards to reveal a huge smile.

"No. Actually someone wants to see you." Jensen moved to the side to introduce him to someone. Jared blinked as he saw the small freshman— the same one that he saved from the fire incident. "This is Colin. He was telling me that you saved him from the fire."

Jared was speechless.

Jensen continued, "Colin, here. Wanted to meet and get to know his savior. Colin, meet Jared."

Colin shyly smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Jared. I've been trying to find you but you're a little hard to spot. I just wanted to say thank you." He scratched behind his neck, both embarrassed and nervous that he was finally talking to his savior. "I— Uh," Colin blushed as he gripped his backpack's straps. "You were amazing. Really heroic. Thank you!"

Before Jared knew it Colin wrapped his short arms around him in a hug. Jared stood there, dumbfounded, for a moment, he never got a hug or was thanked before. Jared gently embraced him as well. Colin was so small, he barely reached Jared's sternum. It felt pleasant.

Pulling away, Colin grabbed something from his backpack. "I made you something— Umm... It might be childish," he stammered, "I made you a drawing. In class, I had an assignment on who's our hero— I chose you." Colin handed Jared a piece of paper, folded neatly, and he blushed when Jared took it.

Jared smiled as he opened the page and said, "That's really sweet of you, Colin. I'm honored that..." Jared slowly stopped talking once he saw the drawing. It was his face: drawn in black ink and sharp lines. Jared appeared more mature in the drawing than in real life— Did Colin see him like that? A true hero? Awe. Colin captured his smile perfectly. Jared had a fan.

Underneath the drawing were words written in cursive and read: _My Hero_. "This is incredible!" Jared praised, making a mental note to put it in a frame. "No one has ever made me anything before. This is— Wow. I love it. Thank you, Colin." He ruffled Colin's hair, not aware that he was further making the boy flush.

"Y-You're welcome. I-I have to go to class now," Colin said, then added, "Can we hang out someday?"

"Sure. Today is a good day. Would you like to meet Jello? She's a frog."

Colin nodded, a smile forming on his lips as he began to walk away.

Jensen put his hand on Jared's shoulder and said, "You may think you're a worthless superhero but you're wrong. You're not. This kid sees you as his hero. You saved his life, Jared. And that's pretty heroic in my book." He meant it. Jared was one of a kind. There was no hero like him: kind, honest, selfless, and loyal.

Jared gazed at Jensen before watching Colin disappear down the hall. He did save someone. Jared never saved anyone before, he finally got the recognition that he deserved. "Yeah. I am a hero," he agreed for the first time.

He felt Jensen's hand brush with his, and very slowly both their fingers connected. Jared didn't know what this meant but it was the start of something he was looking forward to.


End file.
